Finn's Diary, I mean, Journal
by KatofFlorida
Summary: This is Finn's JOURNAL. He writes in it, every now and then, and I'll read to you random passages he writes. Review and tell me what date to read aloud next! There's some good stuff in here...
1. Chapter 1

**This is Finn's Diary! Or –ahem- JOURNAL… His secret life not-so-hidden in this book! Here we go, Chapter 1**

Hello, diary-journal thing,

I just got kidnapped by a thirteen year-old crazy, Fanfiction writer named Kat. She pulled me out of the Fictional Portal where I was sleeping and now I'm here, at her house in Florida. How could I escape? I've tried everything, ninja-jumping out the door, pretending to die, and killing her! SHE'S IMMORTAL! Am I doomed? I think so. Maybe I should get used to do this. Maybe when I'm older and still here, she'll tell everyone the story of how she kidnapped me. What if I fall in love with her? WHAT IF I KISS HER? WHAT IF I… ugh… I will never let myself do that. Ever. Does she want to marry me or something? That's creepy. She says she needs help writing, but I don't think that's it at all.

Forever Doomed,

Finn

**That was his first entry! Let's see his most recent, from last week!**

Hi again,

Gale's here. And Kat's making a list of her men, meaning, if anyone touches them, or mentions them as anything date-related, she'll kill them. It's called 'The Men List'. Guess who's on it? Me. And Gale. Gale's first though, which makes me feel better, and sad at the same time. Percy Jackson's not here though, which makes me laugh at him, considering he's ahead of me. WHAT AM I DOING? In fact, Kat's claiming she's married him. And she's fourteen. Does that make anyone else concerned? No? Let's find the list….

Here it is!

-Gale Hawthorne

-Thor

-Captain America

-Logan Lerman

-Percy Jackson

-Finn Whitman

-Iron Man

-Hawkeye

-The Hulk

-Fang

-Frank (from Son of Neptune)

-Leo Valdez (The Lost Hero)

-Jason Grace (The Lost Hero)

-Jake Gyllenhaal

-Orlando Bloom

-Seeley Booth

-Vincent Nigel-Murray

-Perseus (Clash of the Titans)

-Patrick Dempsey

-Michael Weston

-Patrick Jane

-Anthony Padilla

-Ian Hecox

-Nicepeter

-IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER FINN. I KNOW YOU'RE CREEPING ON THIS

…She's smart. Half of these people are fictional… -concerned-…. The rest are celebrities that don't know she exist yet.

Forever Doomed,

Finn

**Please tell me that some of these people are on your MEN LIST. Heh… I knew Finn would get ahold of this someday. And AGE IS JUST A NUMBER. Tell me which day, specific day like 'Valentine's Day' you want me to read next! Put his personal thoughts into the world and he doesn't even know! Brilliant I tell you!**

**Read and Review? Tell me who's on your MEN LIST! And what day I should read next!**


	2. April Fool's Day

**Yay! Chapter 2 of Finn's Diary! He's so oblivious.**

Woe is me,

Today is April Fool's Day, and as you can guess, today is the day where I exact my revenge on Kat for kidnapping me. My first prank, in the morning, was that I would place a fake cockroach on top of the milk jug, so when she grabbed it, it would fall and she would scream hysterically. Kat HATES cockroaches. So she went in the refrigerator, and I expected a scream right away. Nothing happened. She pulled out the milk jug, bereft of a cockroach and poured some for her cereal. I checked the fridge and saw the cockroach being squished by the milk jug. I went back to sit down in my chair, however, one chair leg broke and I was sent tumbling to the floor.

"APRIL FOOL'S!" Kat yelled before taking a bite of her cereal.

Later on, I tried prank number 2. I would steal her iPod and make her think that she lost it. She was going to _freak_! I stole it off the charger and hid it in my pillowcase. I went to grab my iPod touch to tweet my pranks, when I realized that it was gone too. I tore through the room, trying to find it, realizing I had probably left it somewhere. Kat came in, gave me a weird look, picked up her iPod that I had thrown on the floor while I was searching for mine, out it back in the charger, and suggested that I look in my pocket. I looked and found my iPod.

Prank Number 3 was around two and I was determined that it would work. She was sitting by the pool, writing something, with her feet in the water, I ran up to go push her in, when she dropped her pencil on a SubSkate, and landed on the subskate perfectly to get it. I, however, had too much momentum and I fell into the pool. She helped me out, and then told me there was a wasp on my arm. I felt something on my arm so I freaked out, jumping, spinning around, trying to get it off, when I heard laughter. I turned to Kat and saw she was filming me. I looked where the 'wasp' was and saw a piece of a shredded sticky note.

Nonetheless, I gave up. There's no way to prank her. I was tired of getting injured or embarrassed or giving up my plan. Who needs April Fool's anyway?

Forever Doomed,

Finn

**I remember that day. That was a fun day. I practiced a lot to land on that subskate. How did I know about all his plans? He wrote them down in his diary. And I've read this thing a few times before. The iPod thing he didn't write down, but I could see his iPod in his pocket. **


End file.
